Parody Time!
by ginryuumaru
Summary: chara-chara dari HxH akan memparodikan adegan-adegan dari anime lain
1. Chapter 1

Parody Time!

A/N: dalam fic ini chara-chara hxh akan memparodikan adegan dari anime-anime lain. Enjoy ya! btw, hasil parodinya ada dibagian atas, lalu adegan aslinya ada di bagian bawah cerita, terserah mau baca yang mana duluan, langsung hasil parodi yang diperankan oleh chara HxH atau adegan aslinya yang di perankan oleh karakter aslinya

1. Saat mempertanyakan Gender Kurapika:

Killua: Leorio, ini ga terlalu penting, tapi kau tau tidak gendernya Kurapika?

Leorio: kenapa tanya aku? Aku juga tidak tau, Gon yang bisa membedakan hewan jantan dan betina juga tidak tau.

Gon: *mengangguk*

Killua: kalau gitu ini jadi misteri selamanya ya?

Kurapika: jangan sembarangan *datang tiba-tiba dan pukul kepala Killua untuk pertama kalinya, tapi pelan-pelan* aku ini ce-, eh, maksudku cowok!

Killua dan Leorio: *tambah curiga*

Gon: *pasang tampang polos* aku tidak terlalu mengerti, tapi kok rasanya kalian asyik sekali?

2. Saat Leorio bertanya siapa yang mencuri majalahnya:

Leorio: woy! Siapa yang curi majalah yang kubeli cepat ngaku! Itu sangat penting!

Gon: memangnya majalah apa? (tampang polos lagi)

Killua: (baca koran lalu mimisan) parah nih (membalik-balik halaman koran yang dipegangnya)

Leorio: (mendekati Killua lalu mulai interogasi) asyik ya? Mimisan sambil membaca 'Sesuatu' yang kau sembunyikan di halaman ini? (nunjuk-nunjuk 'sesuatu' yang sepertinya nyelip di halaman koran yang tadi Killua baca)

Killua: ini mimisan karena kebanyakan makan coklat (mengabaikan Leorio dan lanjut baca koran)

Leorio: jangan bohong! Sudah jelas tadi aku lihat kau mimisan karena baca 'itu' (mencoba merebut 'sesuatu' yang disembunyikan Killua tapi tidak bisa karena Killua mencegahnya, dan 'sesuatu' itu jatuh di depan Gon)

Gon: ng? (Menatap 'sesuatu' itu dengan seksama lalu mimisan kayak banjir dan pingsan)

Killua dan Leorio: (berhenti rebutan dan terdiam seribu bahasa, tidak tau mesti berbuat apa lagi)

3. Adegan ini terjadi saat Kurapika tiba-tiba pingsan saat Genei Ryodan arc selesai:

Killua: gawat! Dia demam! Gon! Cepat panggil ambulans!

Gon: AMBULANS! (Teriak sekuat tenaga)

Killua: maksudku telepon bodoh!

Leorio: disini ada dokter tau!

4. Saat pertarungan Kurapika vs Kuroro

Kuroro: kalian (teman-teman Genei Ryodan) pergilah dulu, sepertinya dia sangat ingin memenggal kepalaku (menghindari dengan sedikit gerakan saja Dousing Chain yang menerjang dengan keras dan menghancurkan dinding di belakang Kuroro dengan mudahnya)

Kurapika: aku tidak ingin memenggal kepalamu, aku akan memenggal ***mu (mata menyala merah)

Kuroro: menarik, mari kita lihat mana yang duluan dipenggal, ***ku atau ***mu

(Woy! Apa tuh kata yang disensor!?)

5. Saat Kurapika pulang ke apartemen sewaan

Kurapika: (buka pintu, tutup pintu)

Hantu (Uvo n Paku): halo pengguna rantai

Kurapika: NAPA KALIAN DISINI! (Teriak histeris, mata merah menyala)

Paku: kita kan satu tim

Uvo: (mengangguk)

Kurapika: bukan satu tim, tapi satu tempat gentayangan kan!? (Melempar kedua hantu gentayangan itu sampai menerobos dinding, dan berharap mereka mendapat tempat gentayangan baru)

ini adegan aslinya

1. Adegan dari Fairy Tail

Saat membicarakan asal nama Fairy Tail

Natsu: kek, napa guild ini namanya Fairy Tail

Makarov: Natsu, apa kau tau apakah Peri punya ekor atau tidak?

Natsu: ga tau

Makarov: saya juga tidak tau dan memang tidak ada yang tau, maka hal itu akan menjadi misteri selamanya, dengan kata lain petualangan selamanya!

Natsu: aku tidak terlalu paham, tapi sepertinya menarik!

2. Adegan dari Gintama

Saat Gintoki menanyakan siapa yang mencuri coklatnya

Gintoki: woy! Siapa yang curi coklat simpananku! Ayo ngaku! Akan kubuat 3/4 mati

Shinpachi: berhentilah makan coklat kebanyakan, bisa-bisa kena diabetes

Kagura: (baca koran lalu mimisan) seramnya planet ini

Gintoki: (mendekat ke Kagura lalu mulai interogasi) coklatku enak ya? Kau yang makan, kan?

Kagura: makan coklat tidak menyebabkan mimisan

Gintoki: jangan menghindari pertanyaan! Aku bisa mengendus baunya dari nafasmu!

3. Adegan dari Gintama

Saat butuh ambulans

Shinpachi: keadaannya parah, Kagura cepat panggil ambulans!

Kagura: AMBULANS! (Teriak sekuat tenaga)

Shinpachi: maksudku telepon bodoh!

4. Saat pertarungan Sougo vs Nobume

Sougo: kalian (Hijikata dan Kondou) pergi saja, sepertinya dia menginginkan kepalaku (menghindari tebasan dari Nobume dengan sedikit gerakan saja, tebasan itu menyebabkan terbelahnya pilar dari bangunan tempat mereka bertarung)

Nobume: aku tidak ingin kepalamu, aku menginginkan ***mu

Sougo: menarik, mari kita lihat mana yang duluan hancur, ***mu atau ***ku

5. Adegan dari Fairy Tail

Saat Lucy pulang rumah

Lucy: (pulang rumah, buka pintu)

Natsu n Happy: yo! Lucy (menyapa)

Lucy: NAPA KALIAN DISINI?! (Teriak histeris sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Natsu n Happy)

Natsu: jangan gitu dong, kita kan teman satu tim

Lucy: teman satu tim itu ada batasnya tau! (Nendang Natsu dan Happy keluar rumah)


	2. Chapter 2

Parody Time!

A/N: thx bagi para reviewers! Satu review rasanya lebih berharga dari emas! seperti biasa, parodinya diatas, sedangkan adegan aslinya ada dibawah. mulai saja sekarang

6. Parodi HxH, pada saat turun kereta

Gon: Killua mana?

Leorio: loh? Tadi kukira dia sudah turun... (Total silence 2 detik) gawat! Dia tertinggal!

Kurapika: tadi aku terburu-buru turun sehingga tidak memperhatikannya, sial siapa saja tolong pukul aku (menyesal 100% sambil memojok di pojok)

Leorio: (mukul Kurapika pelan-pelan) kalo gitu ayo kita kejar!

Kurapika: (semangat lagi) akan kuhentikan keretanya. (Tanpa izin petugas langsung menghentikan kereta yang ditumpangi Killua dengan menggunakan tuas yang tersedia untuk menghentikan kereta jika terjadi hal yang darurat)

Petugas: hei! Apa yang kau lakukan!

Kurapika: maaf, ini darurat

Mereka bertiga lalu pinjam (colong) mobil, Kurapika jadi sopirnya dan dia ngebut secepat kilat

WUEEENNGG! (Bunyi mobil melesat)

Leorio: s-stop! pelan-pelan! Kau mau cari mati?! (Terombang-ambing lebih gila daripada saat di kapal menuju tempat ujian hunter)

Kurapika: tidak akan!

Pindah ke Killua di kereta

Killua: (tadi ditinggal teman-temannya di kereta, lalu telat keluar dari kereta saat keretanya berhenti karena mabuk kendaraannya kambuh, btw ,Killua mabuk kendaraan ada dalam cd drama) (Killua yang mabuk kendaraannya sudah reda mengambil kesempatan saat kereta berhenti untuk secepatnya turun dari kereta menggunakan jendela) (lompat keluar)

Kembali ke Gon dkk

Mereka masih ngebut secepat kilat disamping kereta yang berhenti itu, mereka bermaksud mengeluarkan Killua secepatnya dari kendaraan itu melalui jendela karena lebih cepat)

Gon: (duduk di atas mobil, bukan di dalam mobil, dan melihat Killua tiba-tiba lompat keluar dari jendela kereta dan muncul didepannya) waa! Killua! (Kaget)

Killua: waa! Gon! Kenapa kau ada disitu?! Btw, Awas!

Gon n Killua: (BRUAGH!) (Jidat mereka saling bertabrakan sampai Gon terlempar dari atas mobil dan jatuh ke tanah bersama Killua)

Kurapika: (panik lihat mereka berdua jatuh) kalian tak apa?! (Memberhentikan mobil)

Leorio: (buak!) (nabrak kaca mobil didepannya karena mobilnya berhenti sangat mendadak)

Gon: mmm... Rasanya tadi ada yang penting...

Killua: Gon, kau tidak hilang ingatan kan, Gon! (O_O)

Gon: ngga kok, aku ingat, kamu Gon, iya kan? (^_^)

Killua: ingatanmu kacau Gon! (Nangis lebay tersedu-sedu sambil meluk Gon)

Gon: oh, Gon itu aku? Kalau gitu, kamu... (Mencoba ingat tapi ga bisa)

7. Parodi HxH, saat mereka (team Gon + Hisoka) lari dari 'Yaoi Lovers' yang bejibun banyaknya dan masuk ke dalam lift, dan tentu saja lolos, btw, sebenarnya Hisoka bisa saja bunuh mereka semua, tapi dia cuma pingin nge-stalking 'apel'nya aja)

Semua (team Gon + Hisoka): masuk lift buru-buru lalu ditutup

Kurapika: akhirnya semua lolos (tegang, jijik, takut pada 'Yaoi Lovers')

Gon: tunggu, rasanya ada yang kurang...

Hisoka: aku (nunjuk diri), apelku (nunjuk Gon), bocah Zoldyck dan Kuruta (nunjuk duo K), dan si Kacamata Hitam (nunjuk Kacamata Hitam leorio yang tergeletak di lantai lift).

Gon: itu cuma kacamatanya!

Hisoka: tau tidak? 95% dari teman dokter kalian itu adalah Kacamata Hitam ini.

Gon: kenapa bisa?

Kurapika: biar kujelaskan, di bagian parodi nomor 7 ini, authornya nulis Kacamata Hitam dengan huruf besar didepannya, hal ini menunjukkan Kacamata Hitam adalah nama, sedangkan leorio, huruf depannya pakai huruf kecil, tentu saja karena ini bukan nama aslinya. Jadi, yang tertinggal diluar sana hanya 5% saja.

Killua: yup, benar, 5%-nya bisa digantikan kapan saja.

Gon: kalau begitu tunggulah 95%, akan kutolong 5%! (Menerobos lift untuk kembali ke tempat tadi, tidak peduli lift itu sedang naik atau turun).

K n K: tunggu Gon! (Ngejar Gon, gak mau Gon di tangkap 'Yaoi Lovers', dan sudah ga mikirin nasib mereka sendiri ikut kalau ketangkap 'Yaoi Lovers')

Hisoka: (ikut kejar Gon dengan 'sadist smile' yang membuat Hiso fans Melting)

adegan aslinya ini:

6. Adegan dari Fairy Tail, saat Natsu lompat dari jendela kereta

Natsu: (habis menghajar anggota dari phantom lord yang ada di kereta lalu lompat dan menerobos jendela kereta sebelum keretanya jalan lagi, takut mabuk kendaraannya kambuh)

Gray: (duduk di atas mobil yang mengejar kereta yang ditumpangi Natsu) what the-?! Kenapa kau loncat dari sana Natsu?! (Kaget)

Natsu dan Gray: (saat Natsu lompat dan menerobos dari jendela kereta, pada saat yang bersamaan juga mobil yang ditumpangi Gray lewat sehingga...) WAAAAKH! (DUAGH!) (Jidat mereka bertabrakan dengan keras menyebabkan Gray terjatuh dari mobil yang ditumpanginya ke tanah bersama Natsu)

Gray: kau ini apa-apaan sih!?

Natsu: kau siapa, aku hilang ingatan karena tabrakan barusan (muka sinis), (lihat Erza dan Lucy) beraninya kalian tadi tinggalin aku! (Marah)

Gray: hoy, orang hilang ingatan kok...

7. Adegan dari Gintama. Saat dikejar zombrow (semacam zombie dengan alis nyambung dan tebal, namanya berasal dari kata zombie dan eyebrow) dan lari masuk ke lift

Semua: (buru-buru masuk lift untuk menyelamatkan diri dari zombrow, dan akhirnya masuk juga lalu cepat-cepat ditutup)

Shinpachi: loh? Kok rasanya ada yang kurang?

Gintoki: tu, wa, ga, pat, ma (nunjuk diri sendiri, shinpachi, kagura, Katsura, dan kacamata Hasegawa alias Madao, yang tidak tau apa itu Madao, itu adalah sesuatu kata yang memiliki banyak arti dangan arti dasar '**ma**ru de **da**me no **o**ssan' kalau tidak salah, yang berarti 'good for nothing old man') lima orang, pas kan?

Shinpachi: APANYA! ITU CUMA KACAMATA! BUKAN ORANG! (Nunjuk kacamata hitam Madao alias Hasegawa atau Hasegawa alias Madao)

Gintoki: (mengangkat kacamata Madao dari lantai) apa maksudmu Shinpachi? 95% dari Hasegawa adalah kacamata hitam ini, yang diluar sana hanyalah 5%-nya yang bisa diganti kapan saja.

Kagura: benar! Madao hanyalah sebuah kacamata hitam

Shinpachi: kalian kejam sekali! kita harus menolongnya sekarang!

A/N: segitu aja dulu, lagi malas nih.


	3. Special One Episode Parody part 1a

Parody Time - chapter 3: Special One Episode Parody part 1a

A/N: kali ini chara HxH akan memparodikan cerita sepanjang satu episode! Karena panjang, maka dibagi jadi empat bagian, yaitu 1a dan 2a. Lalu 1b dan 2b. 1a dan 2a berbentuk script, lalu 1b dan 2b berbentuk paragraf. Dibuat dua versi supaya yang baca bisa pilih yang lebih enak dibaca. Btw, tokoh utama kali ini adalah Killua, ini balasan reviewnya:

kepada semua reviewer karena pertanyaanya sama: bukan, bukan 'itu'nya laki-laki, author juga ga tau. cuma karena liat ada 3 huruf disensor dalam bahasa inggris, jadi author juga ga tau jelas itu apa.

Parodi HxH: Time Skip 5 bulan setelah mereka semua berpisah jalan

Killua: nyaris setengah tahun pisah dan sekarang ketemu lagi, kira-kira mereka ada perubahan tidak ya? (Buka pintu, tutup pintu dan masuk ruangan tempat reuni mereka dilangsungkan, yaitu Yorkshin Hotel kamar no. 1313131313, entah salah papan nomor kamar atau yang punya hotel sengaja buat nomor kamar yang sepertinya ga bakalan ada)

Gon: Killua! Akhirnya ketemu lagi! (Ngelompat ke arah Killua dan langsung meluk Killua)

Killua: (BRETAK! BRAK!) (Killua yang 'dihantam' Gon menjeblos pintu di belakangnya dan terjatuh menghantam lantai dengan keras sambil dipeluk Gon) Gon! Ini agak berlebihan!

Gon: aku memang merindukanmu dengan sangat berlebihan tau! :D btw, kok kamu jadi kecil?

Killua: (memperhatikan Gon dan menyadari dia sudah sangat tinggi, tingginya sekitar Kurapika, kalau ditambah dengan rambut khas-nya yang tinggi itu, bisa dibilang Gon sudah lebih tinggi dari Kurapika yang dulu, mungkin Kurapika juga sudah tambah tinggi. Pakaiannya Gon masih ijo-ijo tapi kali ini cuma baju ijo dengan desain yang mirip dengan jaketnya dulu, hanya saja tanpa lengan, tapi daripada tanpa lengan sepertinya kedua lengannya sengaja dirobek, dan juga celana ijo panjang yang kelihatan cocok dengan bajunya, serta kain yang diikat begitu saja di pinggangnya pengganti ikat pinggang agar celananya tidak melorot. dan ternyata kain yang jadi ikat pinggang itu adalah kain lengan jaketnya, ternyata itu alasan jaketnya Gon jadi tanpa lengan.) Justru kau yang tinggi mendadak! Kok lima bulan bisa begitu?! (O_O)

Gon: lima bulan? Bukannya lima tahun?

Killua: apa?! Lima tahun?! Ga salah?!

Kurapika: lama tak jumpa Killua... tunggu, kenapa kau tidak ada perubahan sama sekali? (Akhirnya menyapa juga walaupun sudah daritadi di ruangan itu)

Gon: iya! Kok Killua mengecil?! Aneh kan?! Apa Killua sakit?! (Panik)

Kurapika: tenang, Gon. Tanyakan saja pada Leorio.

Killua: Kurapika?! (O_O) kukira kau tak bisa tambah tinggi lagi?! (Kaget lihat Kurapika yang (sedikit) lebih tinggi dari yang dulu, dan sudah tidak memakai pakaian khas Kuruta yang menurutnya ketinggalan zaman itu. Yang sekarang Kurapika pakai adalah pakaian mafia yang terdiri dari kemeja putih, jas hitam dan dasi merah, serta celana panjang hitam)

Kurapika: apa maksudnya itu?! (Nyaris atau sudah marah)

Killua: btw, kau jadi mafia? (Langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan)

Kurapika: (dalam pikiran: dasar, dia mengalihkan pembicaraan) (masih marah lalu mencoba tenang dan berhasil) tidak, masih bodyguard, tapi sekarang, ini seragam resmi bodyguard keluarga Nostrad

Killua: paling tidak lebih baik dari pakaian aneh yang dulu.

Kurapika: (tambah marah) (dalam pikiran: sabar.. sabar.., kendalikan temper, jangan sampai seperti Leorio)

Leorio: Killua! Akhirnya datang juga! (Muncul dari toilet dengan basah kuyup di seluruh tubuh. Bukan habis mandi, tapi habis kesiram air dari wastafel yang rusak karena ga sengaja dia mutar kran-nya terlalu keras)

Killua: kek tua! Eh, maksudku, pak tua! (Dalam pikiran: kirain dia sudah kaya kakek-kakek, ternyata masih mirip seperti dulu)

Leorio: bukan kakek ataupun bapak-bapak! Aku masih dua puluh empat tahun! (Lihat Killua lalu kaget) Ki-Killua! Kau kurang gizi?! Kok kecil sekali?! Sekarang aku sudah jadi dokter resmi, jadi biar kuperiksa kau! (Author: seperti ini penampilan baru Leorio. sekarang koper kedokteran yang ia bawa lebih besar dan kacamata hitamnya diganti dengan kacamata berlensa (atau tidak berlensa) bening, dan pakaiannya bukan lagi kayak bapak-bapak mau ke kantor. Sekarang Leorio berpakaian seperti dokter dengan jas putih panjang ala dokter, kemeja kuning, dasi biru, dan celana panjang hitam.)

Killua: justru aku yang bingung! Bukannya lima bulan baru lewat sejak aku berpisah dari Gon?! Atau mungkin saja aku terlempar ke masa depan?! Pusing aku! (Mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan)

Gon: sa-sabar Killua! Mungkin ini... Umm... Nen! Mungkin ini pengaruh nen!

Killua: maksudmu? Ada yang menyerangku dengan kekuatan nen yang aneh-aneh lalu aku jadi merasa sekarang baru lewat lima bulan padahal sudah lima tahun, gitu?

Gon: ya... Se-semacam itulah... (^-^") mungkin... (Bingung)

Killua: sudah kuduga kau asal bicara.

Leorio: aku bisa menggunakan nen untuk pemeriksaan jadi biar kucoba cari tau apakah kau kena nen kutukan atau apa. (Memasukkan nen type Emitter-nya pada punggung Killua dalam bentuk tangan bayangan pada Killua) (dalam manga, kemampuan nen Leorio terlihat seperti itu)

Hening beberapa saat semua menunggu hasilnya dengan penasaran

Leorio: (selesai memeriksa) ga ada apa-apa yang aneh, sangat normal.

Killua: lalu kenapa bisa begini keadaannya?!

Gon: yah, walaupun Killua jadi kecil, tapi yang penting masih sehat-sehat saja kan? Nanti kita cari tau pelan-pelan, jadi jangan terlalu tegang ya, Killua.

Killua: mm.. Benar juga, panik pun tak ada artinya... Btw, kalian lihat truk besar yang diluar? apa isinya? Dari dalam terdengar bunyi mendobrak yang keras sekali seperti diisi binatang buas

Kurapika: (kaget lalu buru-buru keluar ruangan)

Leorio: ada apa Kurapika? Kenapa buru-buru?

Kurapika: mau mengecek truk itu, itu truk yang kubuat dari nen sebagai tempat aku menampung para Genei Ryodan yang kutangkap, untuk diserahkan ke penjara yang cocok.

GKL: APAAA!? Bagaimana bisa?!

Kurapika: simpel, pertama kalahkan, kedua buat dia/mereka pingsan, tiga masukkan kedalam truk yang sudah dilengkapi segel nen, terakhir, tutup dan segel dengan nen, dan kunci. Kalau mau dibuka lagi untuk memasukkan makanan (tentu saja diberi makan agar tidak mati kelaparan) atau tangkapan baru akan dimasukkan, masukkan gas bius ikan paus pakai suntikan dan disemprotkan ke dalam lalu lubang bekas suntikan itu ditambal pakai nen type Conjurer, setelah mereka pingsan, buka pintunya lalu masukkan makanan atau tangkapan baru, lalu tutup lagi pintunya, segel lagi pintunya. Lalu segelnya diperbarui setiap hari untuk memperkuat segelnya jaga-jaga kalau...

Leorio: cukup! cukup! Nanti ga ada habisnya kalau kau jelaskan dengan tuntas!

Kurapika: kan kalian yang tanya!

Leorio: aku tidak minta penjelasan super lengkap! Singkat saja!

Kurapika: itu sudah kusingkat!

Leorio: masih kepanjangan! Dasar ensiklopedi berjalan!

Kurapika: kamu sendiri kacamata berjalan!

L n K: (berkelahi seperti biasa)

Gon: um.. Bukannya tadi mau periksa truknya?

Kurapika: (teringat) oh iya, makasih kau mengingatkanku Gon. (Mengabaikan pertengkaran lebih lanjut dengan Leorio dan pergi keluar untuk mengecek 'Truk penampung Kriminal' miliknya)

GKL: ikut! (Ikut Kurapika)

Kurapika duluan sampai di dekat truk itu, yang lain pada ke toilet dulu, kecuali Leorio yang sedang membayar ganti rugi kran wastafel yang ia rusakkan tadi.

Kurapika: (mengecek Truk itu dan menemukan truk itu sudah kosong melompong) (dalam pikiran: bagaimana bisa?!

BUAGH! Seseorang yang belum jelas siapa menendang Kurapika sekuat tenaga dari belakang dan menyebabkan Kurapika terlempar masuk ke dalam truk penampung kriminal miliknya sendiri

Kurapika: (berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang menyerangnya, ternyata si sialan Kuroro Lucifer yang satu-satunya belum berhasil ditangkapnya, pastilah dia yang membebaskan semua Genei Ryodan yang ia tangkap selama ini)

Kuroro: (nutup dan kunci pintu truk itu sebelum Kurapika sempat keluar) (sfx pintu: Blam!)

Nobunaga: Danchou, bisa aku bunuh dia sekarang? (Kuda-kuda bertarung)

Kuroro: tunggu, pertama-tama masukkan gas bius ikan paus seperti cara dia membius kalian, lalu kalian bunuh dia.

Kurapika: (mendengar pembicaraan mereka dari dalam) (dalam pikiran: gawat! Harus cepat keluar!) (Dobrak-dobrak pintu truk itu, tapi sepertinya truk itu tak akan hancur dengan tenaga 30 ton (!) Jadi yang bisa mendobraknya hanya orang-orang macam Killua) (author: bagi yang tidak tau, dalam versi manga, Killua sudah bisa membuka lima tingkat gerbang rumahnya yang artinya 64 ton, gerbang pertama kiri-kanan sasing-masing 2 ton, artinya gerbang pertama berat totalnya 4 ton, gerbang kedua dua kali lipatnya yaitu 8 ton, lalu yang ketiga 16, lalu yang keempat 32, dan yang kelima 64 ton)

Nobunaga: tapi Danchou, tak bisakah saya melawannya dengan adil?

Kuroro: (mikir sebentar, lalu memutuskan) ya, silahkan, dengan syarat kalau kau gagal membunuhnya, aku sendiri yang akan menghadapinya secara langsung.

Nobunaga: baik Danchou! (Hormat lalu menebas truk itu berkali-kali dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa, dalam beberapa detik truk itu sudah ditebas ratusan kali)

Truk: BLAR! (Meledak karena di tebas mesinnya)

Nobunaga: aku tau kau takkan mati semudah itu, jadi cepat muncul dan hadapi aku pengguna rantai!

Kurapika: DUAGH! (muncul di depan Nobunaga dan menghantamnya dengan tangan kosong dan Nobunaga terlempar dengan keras menabrak dinding Yorkshin hotel) satu lawan satu? Memang itu yang kuinginkan, tapi jangan menyesal kalau kau kubuat dua per tiga mati. (Serius mode: on, Emperor Time mode: on, avenger mode: 200% on)

Nobunaga: aku takkan biarkan kau mati dengan mudah, akan kusiksa sampai kau... (Dalam pikiran: duh! Sampai apa ya baiknya?!) Sampai... (Dalam hati: author! Aku lupa dialognya! Di chap depan aja ya!)

A/N: ya udah! Sampai segini dulu! oh iya, adegan aslinya adalah Gintama episode 202. Karena kepanjangan, saya malas tulis, jadi kalau ada lagi special one episode parody, artinya adegan aslinya takkan dimuat disini, cuma judul dan episodenya saja yang diberitau


End file.
